A diesel hybrid vehicle system in the past drives a generator with a diesel engine, converts, with a converter, alternating-current power generated by the generator into direct-current power, concurrently uses the direct-current power converted by the converter and direct-current power supplied by a power storage device, converts, with an inverter, these kinds of direct-current power into alternating-current power, and drives a motor with the converted alternating-current power to thereby give propulsion to a vehicle (e.g., Patent Literature 1).